Meeting once more
by OrionUnivers123
Summary: Mufasa and Scar meet in the afterlife. They need to be talk with each conversation. Do betrayal and guilt of the world of the living will be resolved to end?
1. Chapter 1

Scar when he opened his eyes, he felt strange. His body was strangely easily and warm. He looked around. He was surprised when instead of hyenas and flames, he saw a large clearing. It was all green of fresh grass. It was surrounded by great and uneven canyon walls a warm color. In the middle of the clearing was the source of water with a small but beautiful waterfall.

 _'' Where am I? ''_ That was the first thing he thought when the lion stood on their feet. Scar felt desire and walked into the water. He leaned over and took a few sip of water. Suddenly he saw his reflection and backed by surprise. He walked slowly into the water again. He looked at the surface of the water at his reflection. His mane was like mystical black fire, moving slowly and burned. His eyes were strangely bright. A scar on his eye looked like it had just been done. His fur was strangely gloss but still dark in color, and on the whole body were signs of bite and tip of his tail like a green flame burning torches. Scar note that the of the trawl of his paws as he stands appears slightly green fog. He, however, was most surprised that once again had a visible sign of the lion guard.

What happened to me? He asked, surprised himself.

 _'' I also asked about it when I saw my reflection. ''_ Said a voice behind Scar. The lion turned quickly and surprised the sight of his brother. Mufasa also did not look normal. His mane like a lion now clouds of crimson color of the setting sun. His fur shone gently as if it was gold. His tail also resembled torches but its flame was white. Where he set the feet of the land sprouted flowers. His eyes were warm and full of what could be called mystical power.

 _'' Hello, after a long separation Scar. ''_ Mufasa said.

* * *

 **How will follow the conversation between the two brothers in the afterlife?**


	2. Chapter 2

'' How it's possible? You're dead! '' Shouted Scar. I killed you!

'' And you, dear brother killed by hyenas. '' Mufasa said quietly.

'' What ?! '' Scar yelled loudly.

'' Calm down. '' Mufasa said, stepping closer. Scar stepped back.

'' You brought me here to take revenge? '' Scar asked suspiciously.

'' Why such a request? '' Mufasa asked in return.

'' Oh, please, I know well that certainly didn't get a place among the great kings like you. Anyway, I killed you, don't tell me that you forgive me this. '' Scar said with anger and envy in his voice. He pulled on his claws. The claws looked like carved in black marble.

'' I am angry with you, without a doubt, for what you have done. But I would even know your intention now. '' Mufasa said.

''My intention is to kill you again!'' Scar yelled. Mufasa in response showed his teeth. Sad and hate the old hurt, angered both Lions.

''Don't think that this time you succeed.'' Mufasa growl. Both brothers state of combat positions. They had already begun to also come to pass, then the strange change.

The land where stood Scar began rapidly crack. With the slots rapidly began to leak out lava. Green mist trawl of his paws was getting more dense. From the canyon where there was Scar, the walls began to cover the shade.

The sky behind Mufasa filled a lot of with colored clouds. Where were his paws off the ground began to grow thorny vines and black roses. Mufasa's eyes changed color to a bloody militant red color.

Both lions roar at the same time. Mufasa roar sounded bass and imperious. Scar roar sounded defiant and aggressive. The brothers began to run at the same time in their direction. Their claws scratched the ground. Both lions jumped on each other with the intention of direct attacks. But before they gave advice to touch, bright massive flash of light hit them. Mufasa and Scar were to push on the opposite side. Both lions heavily hit the canyon wall.

 _ **Fairly!**_. _It isn't reason for you have been brought here._ Spoke a great lion. He seemed to be made of light. But his mane was like a black storm cloud. It moved majestically and mystical. His fur was as bright as the sun. The tip of his tail made the impression as if it was the billowing air. His eyes glowed a deep green color. In the place of his heart was throbbing luminous sphere. Above his head hung a luminous crown with multicolor precious jawel in the middle.

Father **!?** Scar and Mufasa said at the same time with a great shock to the lion.

* * *

 **What will Ahadi his son? What is the reason for which we all had they met? This is the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello my dear sons." Ahadi said, he stopped exactly in the middle of the canyon. Mufasa and Scar stood up from the ground and walked slowly to their father. They stopped a meter from him. None of the brothers said nothing.

''What happened?'' You look like you seen a ghost. Ahadi joked.

Brothers are still silent. They had mixed feelings. He enjoyed the sight of his father but they were surprised at the circumstances of the meeting.

''None of you don't want to ask anything?'' Ahadi asked with a smile

''Father why we bring here?'' Mufasa asked.'' Will you now to evaluate what is to become of us? ''Scar asked at the same time.

'No Taka,( Scar frown at the sound of his old name) you're here because we need to talk about something important. About something that sadly I watched when I was among the great kings.'' Ahadi said.

"What kind is it?" Scar asked his claws nervously scratching the ground.

"Your decision. You both made me very disappointed." Ahadi said.

"What?" Brothers asked, amazed at the same time.

"When you were young I saw your destiny. I saw you as a duet king who was to rule the Pride Lands. I have also seen the leader of the lion guards who had to protect the rule the Pride Lands. This vision was a possibility because I saw how much you loved each other and supported each other. Then it changed, unfortunately, there was a hatred between you. A hatred lead to betrayal and pain. You're both to blame." Ahadi looked carefully at his sons long moments.

"You Scar, don't respect your brother as king. Neglect your duty as the leader of the lion guard. You treat power roar, like a weapon. You forgot that it was a gift to protect and not to destroy. "Ahadi said looking at Scar. Scar tail twitched nervously, and his claws scraped the ground. Ahadi looked at Mufasa.

"Mufasa you were a good king but a bad brother. You've seen the darkness that seized the your brother, but didn't help him in the fight against darkness. You would prefer to ignore it and tell his brother to be humble." Mufasa lowered his head. Ahadi turned to his sons back. He walked a few steps. Follow him bright glow from his heart. Brothers are waiting for the consecutive words of his father.

''You forgot the most important thing that had to do.'' Ahadi said, looking at them seriously.

''Forget about?'' Mufasa asked.

''The support as brother and you were to need each other .You were brothers only through bloodline but not through love.''. Ahadi looked at the children's eyes. He turned and went to the lake. He sat down on the grass, his back to the sons. Mufasa and Scar slowly walked to the lake, they satin front of their father on the other side of the lake. Ahadi sighed before saying.

"Now the time has come you to talk again as brothers and explain to each other their feelings and reasons actions in life . Looked at all the events from a different point of view." Ahadi said. He again looked at his sons.

So which one of you want to start? Ahadi said.

* * *

 **In the next chapter point of view Mufasa.**


End file.
